Fokasu Katakunai
Fokasu Katakunai is a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-A with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero, as well as the little sister of Hohei Katakunai and Kogeki Katakunai in addition to being the daughter of Ken Katakunai. Appearance Gallery Fokasu Katakunai Face.png Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Above-Average Strength: Above-Average Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Above-Average Muscle Stamina: Above-Average Durability: Above-Average Endurance: Sharp Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Unsolid Boost: Unsolid Boost gives Fokasu the ability to interact with unsolid objects. This allows her to walk on air, jump off the air and even physically hit things or block things like fire. In addition, she can also selectively focus her muscle's power into a single action, allowing her to display super-human feats like a focused jump or a focused punch. Techniques Boost: Fokasu uses her quirk's ability to selectively focus her muscle's power into a single action, allowing her to display super-human feats. Currently allows her to display the level physical abilities at the level of Great Strength. Air Walk: Fokasu uses her quirk to interact with the air under her feet, allowing her to walk on the air. She can also ascend through either jumping or stepping like as if she was using stairs. She can descend by stepping down like as if she was using stairs or by not using her quirk and then reactivating her quirk on the air below her feet every few yards. Unlike her father, she can't stay on the same spot of air for more than 3 seconds before her quirk's effect stopping. Slightly fatigues her muscles to maintain. Unsolid Sword: Fokasu extends her quirk onto her sword, allowing her sword to cut intangible things like fire, water, or wind. Unsolid Guard: Fokasu uses her quirk on intangible attacks coming at her so that she won't be engulfed in the attack, as well as only taking the blunt damage. Although if it's something like fire or acid, she'll still suffer from the burns or melting from the part touching her. Unsolid Stand: Fokasu uses her quirk on the air behind her, giving the effect as a wall behind her. She uses this technique to stop herself from being blown away. Boost Slap: Fokasu enhances a slap with Boost, usually used to slap her sturdier classmates. Boost Catch: Fokasu attempts to catch a weapon, be it melee or ranged with her hand or hands while using Boost to enhance her hand/arms speed and grip strength in order to be able to catch and stop it. Greatly fatigues the muscles involved to use. Boost Flick: Fokasu flicks while enhancing it with Boost. The benefit of this technique is that it only fatigues the muscles of her hand and forearm. Greatly fatigues the muscles of the hand and forearm used to perform it. Boost Throw: Fokasu enhances a throw with Boost, allowing her to throw people, throw her sword or anything as long as it's not too big. Greatly fatigues the muscles involved to use. Super Moves 3D Maneuver: Fokasu takes full advantage of the mobility her quirk grants her by running on the air, jumping off the air, and even pushing off the air with her arm/arms or with kicks in order to dodge her opponent's attacks. Makes her extremely difficult to hit. Moderately fatigues her muscles to maintain. 3D Rush: Fokasu uses 3D Maneuver to rush her opponent, running on the air, jumping off the air, and even pushing off the air with her arms in order to dodge her opponent and get in a good position to launch a strong attack. Moderately fatigues her muscles to use. Boost Strike: Fokasu enhances a punch or kick with Boost, resulting in a powerful strike. Greatly fatigues the muscles involved to use. Boost Slash: Fokasu enhances a slash with her sword with Boost, resulting in a powerful slash. Greatly fatigues the muscles involved to use. Boost Bolt: Fokasu kicks off the ground or an air platform and enhances it with Boost, resulting in her bolting towards her target. Greatly fatigues the muscles involved to use. Boost Jump: Fokasu enhances a jump with Boost, resulting in a quick and big jump. Normally she wouldn't need to use this as she can just use Air Walk to ascend, however she uses this technique to quickly jump at or jump away with enhanced speed. Greatly fatigues the muscles involved to use. Unavoidable Strike/Slash: Fokasu uses 3D Rush and then when she is in a good position to attack, she uses Boost Jump to jump at her opponent at extreme speed and then attacks them with either Boost Strike or Boost Slash. Fatigues her muscles as much as using all three of the techniques composing it. Boost Bash: Fokasu rams her body into her opponent while using Boost throughout her whole body, giving her bash a great amount of power. Greatly fatigues her muscles to use. Other Author Note: Fokasu's 3D Maneuver allows her to be about as fast as a 3 in speed from her insane maneuvers. Compatibility Good * Very good compatibility against Quirks that grant elemental bodies that would normally be immune to physical attacks by making them tangible to her. Bad Equipment & Weapons FokasuKatakunaiHeroCostume2.jpg|Hero Costume Fokasu's Hero Costume.png|Hero Costume Battles Trivia * Her name Fokasu means Focus and Katakunai means Unsolid. * Fokasu's look is taken from Thearesia van Astrea from the series Re:zero. * Fokasu shares the birthday of the character she was based on. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe